Mario's Batter-Up Baseball
Mario's Batter-Up Baseball '''is a baseball game with Mario and friends. Story One afternoon, Mario and his brother were playing catch with a baseball, when a Mailtoad came up to them and handed them a letter. The letter was an invitation from Peach to come to Baseball Island, the island she made in the previous game, for she has a surprise for them. She also told them to bring their friends. Later, Mario and Luigi, along with their friends, were riding on Daisy's cruise ship to the island. They found Peach and Toadsworth waiting for them, and the surprise was extremley shocking... they saw the Starship Mario, and Lubba, Rosalina, and some Lumas were on it. And not only that, they helped Peach make a park based on the Good Egg Galaxy that is accesable via Launch Star. While they were playing, they didn't know that Bowser and Bowser Jr. were watching them angrily. Playable characters Team captains *Mario (Mario Rockets) *Luigi (Luigi Knights) *Peach (Peach Swimmers; Extra colors: swimsuit) *Daisy (Daisy Flowers) *Green Yoshi (Yoshi Tongues; Extra colors: Yellow, red, blue, cyan, pink, white, black, purple, orange, gold, silver) *Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong Dungeons) *Diddy Kong (Diddy Monkeys) *Birdo (Birdo Bows) *Wario (Wario Guns) *Waluigi (Waluigi Spitballs) *Bowser (Bowser Villains) *Bowser Jr. (Jr. Slaves) *Captain Falcon (Captain Falcon Riders) *Solid Snake (Snake Grenades) *Sonic (Sonic Racers) *Pac-Man (Pac-Man Crunchers) Team players *Red Toad (Extra colors: Blue, yellow, purple, green, orange) *Toadette *Toadsworth *Red Shy Guy (Extra colors: Blue, yellow, green, black, white) *Blue Magikoopa (Extra colors: Red, yellow, green, black) *Rosalina *Yellow Luma (Extra colors: Blue, red, green, baige, Polari) *Lubba *Dry Bones (Extra colors: Red, blue, green, Dark Bones) *Dry Bowser *Boo *King Boo *Petey Piranha *Shadow Mario *Metal Mario *Hammer Bro. (Extra colors: Fire Bro., Boomerang Bro., Ice Bro.) *Goomba *Paragoomba *Green Koopa Troopa (Extra colors: Red) *Red Paratroopa (Extra colors: Green) *Wiggler *Green Kritter (Extra colors: Brown, red, blue) *Kopter *King K. Rool *Red Snifit (Extra colors: Pink, green, black) *E. Gadd *Monty Mole *Blooper *Blue Pianta (Extra colors: Red, yellow) *Blue Noki (Extra colors: Red, green) *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Baby Peach *Baby Daisy *Baby DK *Baby Wario *Baby Waluigi *Dixie Kong *Tiny Kong *Funky Kong *Lanky Kong *Cranky Kong *Wrinkly Kong *Larry Koopa *Lemmy Koopa *Ludwig von Koopa *Wendy O. Koopa *Morton Koopa Jr. *Iggy Koopa *Roy Koopa *Lakitu *Spike (Extra colors: Snow Spike, Stone Spike) *Silver Gearmo (Extra colors: Green, blue, red, black, golden) *Koopa Kid (Extra colors: Green, red, blue) *Red Ninja Koopa (Extra colors: Yellow, green, black) *Tod Toadsty *Flower Fairy Lip (Extra colors: Furil) *Takamaru *Miles Tails Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Shadow the Hedgehog *Amy Rose *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog *Vector the Crocodile *Dr. Eggman *Metal Sonic *Ms. Pac-Man *Blinky *Mametchi *Ninja (Extra colors: Blue, Shadow Black, Shadow White, spiky brown hair & unmasked) *White Mage (Extra colors: Pure Black, Pure White) *Black Mage (Extra colors: Magic Red) *Moogle *Cactuar (Extra colors: sombrero-thin mustache combo, top hat-cape-thin mustache combo) *Tonberry *Chocobo *Behemoth *Thief *Fighter *Red Mage *Slime (Extra colors: She-Slime, Metal Slime) *Mii Parks *Mario Stadium *Luigi Graveyard *Peach Garden *Daisy Boat *Yoshi Park *Birdo Desert *Donkey Kong Jungle *Diddy Kong Temple *Wario Palace *Waluigi Disco Dome *Bowser's Castle *Bowser Jr. Colosseum *Steele Stadium *Parks Dept. #2 *Tin Can Alley *Eckman Acres *Cement Gardens *Dirt Yards *Playground Commons *Sandy Flats *Super Colossal Dome *Scrapco Field *Dubois Diamond *The Paveway *Casa De Pablo *Big City Stadium *Boardwalk *Desert Buttes *Frazier Field *Gator Flats *Junkyard *Starlite Orchards Drive-In *Wheeler Acres *Humongous Memorial Stadium *Aquadome *Quantum Field *Concrete Canyon *Cul-De-Sac *Garcia Manor *Pablo's Yard *Quantum Field Neo *The Commons *The Rooftops *Meadowbrook Field *Mute City *Shadow Moses Island *Green Hill Zone *Pac-Man Park *Rainbow Ship *Rocket Ship Bonus parks *Koopa Troopa Beach (Unlocked by having all Koopa Troopa and Paratroopa colors in story mode) *Goomba Grotto (Unlocked by having both Goomba and Paragoomba in story mode) *Piranha Park (Unlocked by having Petey Piranha in story mode) *Hammer Whack Island (Unlocked by having all colors for Hammer Bro. including the original in story mode) *Toy Field (Unlocked by clearing all minigames) Items These are what items you may get when you turn Items on. *Bob-omb:' Sets the ball to explode on anyone who catches it. *'Banana Peels:' Surrounds the area where the ball will land. Causes anyone around to trip. *'Koopa Shell:' Sends a shell into the one closest to the area where the ball will land. *'Mini Boos:' Makes the ball (and the landing point) invisible. *'Warp Pipe:' A Warp Pipe appears where the ball will land and it spits the ball out in another location. *[[Mega Mushroom|'Mega Mushroom']]':''' It turns the ball enormous so anyone who catches it will be flattened. Other stuff Beta elements Chemistry Quotes Star Moves Screenshots mario-super-sluggers-20080620113125155_640w.jpg|Blue Toad up to bat. first-look-super-mario-stadium-baseball-20071010082328080_640w.jpg|Wario bunting while Mario pitches. mario-super-sluggers-20080715111919826_640w.jpg|A demonstration of Bowser's star throw. 945802_20080827_screen001.jpg|Mario facing Bowser Jr. 4265L.jpg|The Yoshi Park stage. Notice that Bowser Jr. and Koopa Troopa have good chemistry. Category:Mario Games Category:Sports Games Category:Wii Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Sports Games